We were in love
by Huskerinexile
Summary: songfic to Toby Keith song. Ginny recalls past memories of her first true romance while at a dance. One shot, Please rr


We Were In love -Songfic Performed by Toby Keith  
  
God she hated these formal events. The live entertainment had been awful and after two sets, the Ministry finally allowed her brother to bring in a muggle C.D. into the room with a batch of discs that his muggle born wife kept around their house.  
  
Her husband had wandered away from her side earlier that evening and had been busy chatting and exchanging political ideals with other officials. She was near the punch bowl with other 'forgotten' wives who were discussing the best stain removal charms to use of their youngsters robes, when a tap on her shoulder got her attention.  
  
"Ginny may I have this dance?"  
  
Ginny looked up at the smiling gentleman. "Of course kind sir." Ginny placed her hands on his broad shoulders and let him lead her around the floor at the annual Ministry Ball.  
  
Music filled the air as the enchanted C.D. Player found a muggle song to play.  
  
If I could invent a time machine  
  
Then maybe we'd both be seventeen  
  
Cruising in my first car, and actin' like movie stars on a Friday night  
  
Do you remember those Friday nights  
  
Ginny smiled at the lyrics, somehow remembering back to when she was still at Hogwarts. The summer of her 7th year Ron and Harry began to tinker with a muggle car, while Harry stayed at the Burrow. She remembered all the rides she and Hermione took with the boys when they had finally gotten the charms to work properly.  
  
We were a rock ready to roll there was a fire down in our souls  
  
And all the whole world had to stand still then turn around us  
  
'Cause that was the deal  
  
And oh how those nights went flowing like wine  
  
When I was all yours and you were all mine  
  
And we were in love yeah we were in love  
  
Ginny felt the hands surrounding her pull her tighter into his embrace as the music surrounded them. Memory after memory filled her thoughts, The Yule Ball her 6th year had been full of magic and love. She remembered being held in Harry's arms and staring up into his eyes, still surprised that he had asked her out that year.  
  
I can still see you when I sleep  
  
There is a picture I still keep  
  
You with your hair in the wind  
  
And me with that crazy grin under summer skies when dreams were too young to die  
  
Ginny had never told anyone that she always wore the locket that had Harry's picture in it from his 7th year win over Slytherin. He looked triumphantly into the camera and the wildness in his eyes matched his windblown hair perfectly. The rest of the team stood around him, their brooms lifted over their heads in victory, and each wore a smile of excitement that only came from victory.  
  
We were a rock ready to roll there was a fire down in our souls  
  
And all the whole world had to stand still then turn around us  
  
'Cause that was the deal  
  
And oh how those nights went flowing like wine  
  
When I was all yours and you were all mine And we were in love yeah we were in love  
  
Oh I know I know it sounds crazy but baby your still the one  
  
So let's find a way to bring back the days when our hearts were forever young  
  
Ginny knew that there wasn't a way to go back to the flushed excitement of their school days. So much had happened since her school days that she wasn't even sure if she could still feel the simplistic pleasure of just being in love. With Voldemort defeated for good and the Wizarding world finally freed from that terrible nightmare, everyone had moved on and built new lives. Being the mum of two very active toddlers made her feel every year of her 26 years. But dancing with this handsome partner, she could almost forget she was grown and that this wasn't another Hogwarts ball.  
  
And we were a rock ready to roll there was a fire down in our souls  
  
And all the whole world had to stand still then turn around us  
  
'Cause that was the deal  
  
And oh how those nights went flowing like wine  
  
When I was all yours and you were all mine  
  
And we were in love yeah we were in love  
  
Oh we were in love  
  
Oh we were in love  
  
"Ginny? The song is over we need to head home."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and stepped away from the man she had been dancing with. "I'm sorry I must have gotten carried away. It was the song I guess."  
  
"Yeah me too, I still love you Ginny, just wanted to make sure you know that."  
  
Looking up into the green eyes of her dark haired husband she smiled and took his hand. "Harry I love you too, let's go home. 


End file.
